toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FlappyWildbumper
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FlappyWildbumper page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several of Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You should review the Wiki Rules before editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! You can leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bermuda (Talk) 05:29, April 12, 2011 Spelling I'm sure that breeze is spelled correctly. If not, can you find the source for why it must be brieze? I don't have Toontown, so my memory for Starting Phrases is all blah. Thanks! Bermuda Contact Me! 04:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow! I never knew brie is cheese! In fact, never heard of the word. Thanks for telling me! Learning new words every day. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 02:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem. You're just doing your job. :D -Flappy Wildbumper Hi Hi Flapy, wanna meet in TT? I'll be in Nutty Summit in MML See ya! WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 09:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well what about now? Oh and how much laff do you have? WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 06:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Um the time you messaged me... well I think I was already sleeping... If you can now, It would be wonderful! WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 04:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I see one of your goals is meet someone on the wiki on Toontown. Wanna meet up? Leave me a message on my talk page if you want to. FlyingSquirrel192 20:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Appreciation I have to say that you've worked so hard yesterday. Cog Moves are getting more phrases added. Well, if you can, you can transfer some to these templates: Template:Phrases/(Cog Move name spaces please). Here's an example template's name: Template:Phrases/Audit or Template:Phrases/ClipOnTie. Just type in Template:Phrases/ and the name on the Search bar and type in the phrase(s). I'm sure you can figure how to do these things. :) This is one of my biggest project that I need to start. Thanks a lot for working so hard! Bermuda Contact Me! 20:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I've compiled every phrases template down. Just type in the name and put the phrase(s). Bermuda Contact Me! 02:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, you can undo them if you want. Just edit the templates. :) When that's done, I'll be replacing every Cog Move tables on the Cog pages with these templates. Bermuda Contact Me! 03:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting for all the phrases to come together; once that's done, I'll move every phrase to 'said-template' and replace the Cog Move templates on Cog pages. What Cog Move template you say? This one: Template:CMAudit. The Template:Phrases/(name) makes it easier to edit instead of having to edit the Template:CM(name). Bermuda Contact Me! 05:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Hey, I see you passed the 1,000 edit points mark. Nice work! By the way, how do you add a high quality photo without using the Toontown F9 snapshot thing? Mine's isn't going to a folder or anything. Oh, and sorry for missing our Toontown Meeting. I was dozing off because I went to Busch Gardens and came home really tired. Plus, theres no comfy beds in there. :( lol FlyingSquirrel192 22:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I think I can see your problem. You don't know where the screenshots end up when you press F9. What type of computer are you using (Windows? Macintosh?), and what type is it (Windows 7? Windows Vista?)? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 23:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I am using a Windows laptop. FlyingSquirrel192 01:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I have a regular Windows, not a Windows 7. By the way, I just scratched myself on the face with led on a pencil. (It stings!) FlyingSquirrel192 02:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have a print button but it's not connected to a printer. FlyingSquirrel192 02:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Your gags. Your gags are AWFUL for your laff! My 110 laff toon has better gags than that! You think my toon has poor teamwork cause I don't have toon-up? Well, your toon doesn't have trap which is the most powerful gag track on Toontown, I think that's quite bad. RE: Categories Yes, I think deleting the categories was right because "Toons" was in there and the species are sub categories of Toons. It's not right to add subcategories when there's a more inclusive one that fits. In my opinion it just clogs up the page. Theevina 02:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Hi Flappy I just wanted to meet you today, crazy hills, the brrrgh see ya then. My toon is Wilbur. WilburStorm! 04:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Really? oh wow... well It didn't work with Mozilla Firefox 4 either... so I downgraded mine. That was the best solution to the problem WilburStorm! 05:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That's when I got my brother Mozilla Firefox lol. But it's yur choice incase you want to play or not. It's just a suggestion. WilburStorm! 06:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I would definetely get the english Mozilla Firefox 3.6.17 just find it in the page :) it's just a download link incase you want. WilburStorm! 06:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm using 3.6.17 and I found it on the site. It was hard to locate but I linked it in your user page all you ahve to do is download it :D WilburStorm! 06:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Top Toon Congratulations on winning the Top Toon, FlappyWildbumper! You'll be featured on the Main Page, have your color of your name changed to the color you want and have a blog color! Sweet! Due to the last minute update on the prizes, you will need to post me a blog color. It can be any color, but it works best if it is a lighter color (due to the text not being readable for darker backgrounds). Congratulations once again! Bermuda Contact Me! 04:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations on top User for June, although its a little late :) Meeting on Toontown.... Again Ok, lets try this meet this again. I am eastern time zone if you forgot and tell me on my talk page if you can or cannot. If you can, list any time. I will be availible. FlyingSquirrel192 02:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oops, didn't read your profile. xD FlyingSquirrel192 01:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I would like to meet you in toontown sometime, Leave a message to tell me what time. Hey, since nobody has asked you to meet on Toontown on the wiki, would you like to meet with me on Toontown? If it's okay with you, let me know on my Talk Page! Oshawott497 22:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC)